


Nothing, Nothing But Politics

by Lifejumper123



Category: Designated Survivor (TV), Political RPF, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 特公 | Tokko (Anime & Manga), 特務戦隊シャインズマン | The Special Duty Combat Unit Shinesman
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Funny, Humor, Japanese National Diet, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Mysteries, Political Satire, Prime Minister, Prime Minister of Japan, Romance, Satire, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifejumper123/pseuds/Lifejumper123
Summary: A Month before the Election of the Japanese National Diet and days after Ranmaru Shindou nearly loses a friend to monsters that killed his parents, a video is leaked to the internet of him criticizing the government in a way that is unbecoming of a police officer like him. However, the video seemed to have him brought into the Japanese World of Politics that is the National Diet and eventually into the role of Prime Minister. In this role, he will experience the many ups and downs of political life while he finds the truth of what is going on in the city of Tokyo. And he will find that they will lead back to certain people having a plot in taking over the US Government after blowing up the capital and beyond.
Relationships: Alex Kirkman/Tom Kirkman, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Ranmaru Shindou/Kureha Suzuka
Kudos: 1





	1. Shock of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Everyone. I am still alive and not inflected with COVID-19. So, while it was trying to work during this pandemic, I decided to replace my Inspector who story with this story. This is a pretty unique story and I guess it fulfills my wish to make a story that was similar to my James Lee story but different. Also, I will not be continuing my James Lee story for multiple reasons. One with all the protest going on, I do not want it to be used as fuel by asswipe (sorry for language) during the protests. When I made the story during middle school was not thinking of the racial issues that were still on-going. I was ignorantly thinking that the days of racism was over because when I was middle school, there was always a sense in my head that everyone was being treated equal. Now, with the events that happened since then, I see the truth. I do support those that are protesting over the events or event that happened recently in Minneapolis as long as their peaceful. Their that is my statement on that, that is all I want to say that matter. If you feel different about what going on, then that is fine. I whole fully will respect your opinion, I wish not to tell anyone how they should feel about it. So, like I said I will not be continuing the James-Lee Story, but I will keep it online as a shameful reminder to me that I misjudged the racial issues that America has still been having since the Civil Rights Movement.
> 
> So, onto this new story that I made as I work to finish Harry Potter and the Box of Dirge at the same time. So, the very short summary for this story is that after a video of him cursing off about the government, Ranmaru Shindou in the Anime series “Tokko” ends up becoming Prime Minister of Japan and has to lead the country. This story will be a crossover with other animes and more importantly the Ukrainian T.V. show “Servant of the People” which the current President of Ukraine played as the main character of (which helped make him President in the first place). The lines of this story called “Nothing, Nothing, but Politics” is similar to how the main character in “Servant of the People” becomes president and I burrowed that as well as I implemented it in this story where Ranmaru become Prime Minister of Japan with the year of the story being in 2018. Enjoy.

“God fucking damn it.” Ranmaru said as he got up from his bed after waking up from the sounds of the city that was audible to his room. He hated waking up early when he did not need to.

“Watch that language, Ranmaru.” His sister yelled from the kitchen.

“yea…yea.” Ranmaru replied as he grabbed his work clothes, which was a blue suit with a tie. He made sure to clean the suit of an loose strings with a roller. Ranmaru had brown eyes, yellow hair with streaks of orange on parts of it. Currently, he was wearing boxers with a white sweat shirt and his hair was an absolute mess.

As he left his small bedroom, Ranmaru walked to the kitchen to see his younger but authorative sister, Saya, cooking breakfast. She was short than him, being about 5 ft 2 in. She had long brown hair and brown hair as well. She had the look of a kind and loving sister to him; but if pushed past that, she can be the devil incarnate.

As he walked up to his sister, she spoke.

“Don’t forget that you need to go by the store and get some groceries its your turn this week.” Saya said.

“Alright…I will do that tonight after work.” Ranmaru replied.

“Alright, but don’t forget to get something healthy for that temper.” Saya said as Ranamaru cringed. He really did not want to think about that at this moment.

_“She’s is still sore about that and I doubt that I will ever live that down.”_ Ranmaru thought to himself.

“I am going to take a shower.” Ranmaru said as walked to their apartment’s bathroom and got the shower.

“yea…maybe that will cool you off.” Saya said.

Ranmaru closed his eyes in shame as he went into the shower and began to clean himself. As he washed himself, he kept looking at the mysterious tattoo that was on his forearm. He never understood how he got the tattoo. All that he knew was that it came out of no where as he started his career as a inspector within Special Mobile Forces within Tokyo. There were many new things that he did learn about some of things that would relate to the tattoo but there was still so much that he did not understand. He knew that there were monsters of some sort that were around Tokyo, who were killing people. If he had to guess, these monsters most likely came from the hole at apartment complex in Muchida where his parents were murdered. When he saw the carnage there at his family’s apartment, he swore that he would get justice.

Ranmaru took about twenty minute to clean up and shave his face real quick. Just as he is about to finish, he heard a knock on the door and then a voice, which he knew was his sister’s.

“Ranmaru, come out for a second.” Saya said lightly.

“What you want to trash talk to me some more.” Ranmaru retorted.

“No…actually someone is here to talk to you.”

“Yea, you did that trick before when we were kids and has not worked since high school. So stop being silly, Saya.” Ranmaru said as he finished shaving his face and immediately put on some aftershave.

“No, please. Listen, Ranmaru, I am not joking someone here wants to see you.”

“Yea, who?” Ranmaru questioned as he grabbed a bath robe and put it on as he speed walked to the door. He saw his sister with some men that were behind her. Men that were wearing black suits with some of them wearing shades. For a second, he was in trouble again as one of them took their shades off. He was a man that looked to be in his fifties with some balding at the top of his black haired head.

He walked up to Ranmaru and said, “Are you Ranmaru Shindou?”

Ranmaru nodded and replied with a scared “yes.”

The man smiled as he spoke with a Japanese bow of greetings, “Good morning then, Representative Shindou.”

Ranmaru looked confused as he responded to the man with return bow, “I am sorry, sir. You have me confused. I am not a Representative of anything. I’m just a cop, Mr…..”

The man smiled even more as he continued to speak, “The name is Oe Takao. I am the President of the Japanese Reform Party…”

“what…wait a minute….Japanese Reform Party? Then when you said Representative, Mr. Takao. You mean of the National Diet?” Saya asked in shocked with her eyes wide.

“Yes, Mr. Shindou was recently elected by the people of Tokyo in the recent National Diet election through proportional vote for the Tokyo District 17 comprising of Sibuya and Nanokano . May I turn on the news, Miss. Shindou for just a minute?”

Saya nodded as the man proceded to walk up to the apartment’s television and turned it to a news channel that the two siblings were familiar with. The channel had a female news anchor speaking with a bar chart behind her that had a picture of Ranmaru along with other individuals alongside. Ranmaru noticed that the bar with his image, which seemed to be from his Special Mobile Forces official picture, was taller than the rest.

“After days of counting, the results for the National Diet Elections have just arrived. For the Tokyo proportional representation block, Inspector Ranmaru Shindou receiving the most votes out of all the candidates for the Japanese Reform Party in District 17. Inspector Shindou’s election’s marks a rare occasion in Tokyo election history, where a individual with no political experience is elevated to the rank of Representative within the House of Representatives in the National Diet. Along with Shindou, other members of the Reform Party were elected as Representatives but all were below Inspector Shindou in terms of the number of received votes…..” The Female News Archor said as Takoa turned off the television.

“But I never ran for election.” Ranmaru whispered in complete and utter shock. One could swear that they saw a hair on Ranmaru stick up into the air all of a sudden. Ranmaru turned to Saya and saw that she was just in shock.

“That might be true, Mr. Shindou. However, you were registered into the ballot and the people voted for you in high numbers along with other members of the JRP. In addition, you are registered as a member of the Party.” Takoa said.

Ranmaru scratched his head. He forgot that he indeed was registered as a member of the Party. Although, he was not a very active member.

“Does he have to leave right now for a session in the Diet?” Saya asked.

“Yes, but it does not start until 3pm today. So while we have time. I wanted to have the chance to talk to representative Shindou on the way to there.”

Takao turned back to Ranmaru, who was still in complete shock. After a cough from his sister, Ranmaru nodded as he ran back to his room while closing his door and proceeded to get dress for the biggest day of his life.

* * *

**An Hour later**

Ranmaru found himself in a limousine with Takao, while Saya had to get ready for her patrol. He sat at the back of the vehicle with the President of the Party while Takao began to explain some of the basics of how the House of Representatives work within the National Diet. Takao was helpful in instructing Ranmaru on what the life of politics was like. Although, he did not tell him every thing, just a few tips. Takao said that the life of politics tends to be different for various politicians. Ranmaru still could not comprehend how he was a politician in the most powerful House of the National Diet. Were people really in favor of what he said that got leaked through a video?

* * *

**A Month ago at the station**

Ranmaru was not in good mood. Yukino, someone that was helpful to him, was in critical condition in the hospital, after her father turned out to be a monster. He blamed himself for what happened to Yukino, it should have been him in the hospital right now not her. He was sitting in his station in the special Mobile forces and was not in a good mood. His friend, Ichiro Hanazono, was talking to another person in the station, while chief and Muramasa was away.

“So who you going to vote for the Diet Elections next month?” the individual that Hanazono was talking to asked.

“I don’t know. The news says that the coalition is most likely to stay in power, even if they lose a few seat. Plus none of the other parties are giving me a good impression on repairing the economy” Ichiro replied with an uncertain tone.

“What about the JRP?”

“The Japanese Reform Party? They are small in comparison to the Liberal Party. They have not much money support and a small membership. Sure, they have better plans for economic recover and all; but the problem is they are small in comparison to the Conservatives and Liberal.” Ichiro replied with a sighed.

“What about you Shindou?’ Ichiro’s friend asked.

Ranmaru shook his head as he got out of his train thought that was previously focusing on Yukino.

“What?’ Ranmaru asked.

“What do you think about the elections that are coming up for the Diet?”

“Don’t bother. He could hardly care about politics.” Ichiro said as he placed his hands together with a smile, “He’s too busy thinking Yukino and being lovey dovely.”

This somehow drove Ranmaru over the top as he decided to respond in a pissed off tone, “That is not true and know why because Yukino is right now in the Hospital as we speak with life-threatening injuries”

Ichiro went shock and asked Ranmaru what happened.

“A mixture of my stupidity and the people that run the Second Division.’ Ranmaru nearly yelled.

“What do you mean by the Second Division.?” Ichiro asked curiously.

“Well the whole thing with dead cops from we first start up to now has been the fault of the leadership of Second Division. Some of the people dead on the first day that we start were people that I knew had families that depended on them. Remember Nagato from that time we had to setup a shield wall at the park?” Ranmaru asked with rage in his eyes.

Ichrio nodded and responded, “Yea, he had a little sister that was still in school, His mother passed away and his father left him as well as sister years ago.”

“Yea and now Nagato is dead after his arm was torn off and died of blood loss hours after the Second Division showed up at last. The blame on his death lies on both the Chief and Inspector Ibuki or whoever the fuck is in charge of keeping Second Division’s secrets. Because the Chief thought maybe by having someone go check out what is going on is a good idea…idiot…and then Second Division provides absolutely no advice on what we should do in encounter those situations, especially our favorite fucking larva white bugs that act as if they are the fucking face-huggers from Alien franchise. Because the only thing that I think of is go grab a N95 mask and cover my mouth with it. But no, they have said hardly anything that will save lives. Second Division provides absolutely no advice on what to do if we encounter them. I am fairly sure that they wouldn’t and that would be nothing but a load of horseshit; because they have the information and expertise to know what to do. I get that some secrets need to be kept, but there are times that keeping secrets does nothing but cause more harm and deaths. And that is the problem, Tokko/Second Division thinks ‘oh this is dangerous to the people of Japan, we better keep this silent and not tell anyone that might need to know it to survive. Especially if they are people that works with us or get to the scene of the incident that involves this thing before us.’” Ranmaru said as he weaved his arms around to express his opinion.

“And the thing is that you don’t give a fuck. Tokko don’t give a fuck. Inspector Ibuki doesn’t for sure give a flying fuck. No one could give even the tiniest amount of fuck in that matter. They could care less. The only one that seems to give a fuck is the Chief, but I assume that he gives a fuck is because he feels left out in the club.” Ranmaru said as his voice was getting louder and he could see that everyone was agreeing with him on this. Everyone that was there on Shindou’s first day in the Special Mobile Forces and that night were they attempted to slow down what could essentially be described as a horde of zombies.

“Man, Ranmaru, I had no idea that this could affect you so deeply.” Ichiro’s friend.

“Oh yea, I am deeply affected by the inaction of them and the actions of the Chief not thinking before acting, if anything I hold him responsible for Nagato’s death and the fact that his sister is now completely orphaned and alone.” Ranmaru continued, “But if you want to here my opinion on the elections then fine…you will hear it…”

Ichiro sat on the desk right beside his friend as they were eager to hear what Ranmaru had to say after hearing him rage about Tokko.

“People wonder why it seems that our politicians just do nothing but fuck up and the country slowly collapse down into the pre-Pacific War times. It is because they care for nothing but their own political and finical gains. They absolutely give no fucks about the interests of the people that elected them. They could hardly give two fucks about them, instead they care about increasing their wealth through legislation that benefits their god damn business. Like Seta Izanami from Osaka, she got a bill that ensure that the car company that she owns received a tax break when it was not needing one at the time. She promised to fucking get a bill that she would introduce a bill that would bring a better healthcare system for Tokyo. Not only did she fail to introduce, but she voted against a bill that came from a member of the opposition that was going to do exactly what she fucking promised. That is the issue with all the old politicians that currently running for re-election. They talk shit and do hardly shit, then they say shit one day and do another type of shit another. And also the rulling coalition is just filled with nothing but fucking shitsticks that revolve around scandals that caused the economic downturn. And lets not even talk about them not fucking regulating the nuclear power plant industry. An industry that is something that should be regulated seriously. Let ‘s not even go on about the fucking national debt that we are gaining at a rate similar to the Americans.” Ranmaru was bursting his opinions, not too loudly but enough to where it was muffled on the other sided of the station walls.

“Jesus, Ranmaru calm down. I have never seen you like this.” Ichiro said in total shock in hearing Ranmaru speak with such language.

“And it is not only the Conservatives at fault, but the god damn fucking Liberal Party as well. Their party is filled with nothing but traitors that are slowly wanting to tear up the Constitution that was made to prevent the nation from ever repeating the mistakes that it made during the war. But here are these fucking shitsticks that want nothing but make the nation into a military power again. Like the previous administration, calling that carrier recently launched a Helicopter Destroyer. Are you fucking serious? Im sorry but that has a flat deck and can carry aircraft, that is not a Destroyer! That is a mother fucking Aircraft carrier. You are not fooling the world with that gig. That is not the first time we cheated the god damn system either. There are multiple examples where they pulled this shit before.” Ranmaru continued with his face showing his anger.

“Jesus, Ranmaru.” Ichiro blurted

“And the thing is about the elections. Nothing will change and you want to know why, it is because there has between only the decision of what coalition that you want to decide. Who is there better to vote for in these elections? The country has always for the past decades has been choosing between the lesser of evil between assholes and sidesticks, it is either the liberal or conservative shitheads. And people had to decide which one is the least bad. For parties like the Japanese Reform Party are not given a fair chance to have their voice heard. It has been just the Liberals and Conservatives along with their coalition parties that sound like their different but realty that is just a fucking deception that is to fool people like you, me and sister into believing that. Any attempts that any of the third parties make into getting their out, the other two bastards just essentially punch them in the fucking throat by getting all the fancy methods of paying for additional time on god damn radios and ads on television before anyone else has a chance to. Actual third parties are never given a fair equal voice in politics and the same thing that can be seen in the US.” Ranmaru said as he gave off angrily expressions.

Ichiro and his friend continued to stare at Ranmaru in total shock.

“And no one gives a fuck. You don’t give a fuck. I don’t give a fuck. No one could give a small fuck about it. Not a fucking soul. I will tell you this as a cop, if I was a representative or fucking hell the Prime Minister, I would force them to make a choice, either keep their jobs at their industries or serve Japan’s government without any outside interest at all. Fuck the bribes. Fuck the personal industry benefits through their own legislation. Fuck the tearing of the Constitution. Fuck it all god fucking damn it. Let a cop, sworn to protect the rights of the citizens of this country under the constitution, become the fucking Prime Minister. And the cop would show them assholes in both parties of what means to be an honest Prime Minister. However, some people like you don’t give a mother fucking flying fuck.” Ranmaru said as he was finished and began to go for a walk, “I am going to get some fresh air be right back.” 

* * *

  
**A Month Later**

**In the limousine belong to Takao**

Apparently, someone was recording the political part of the conversation and the video had apparently blew up the internet with over 25 million views in both youtube and nico nico. Ranmaru was issued a warning over it, while some of the people in the station were supportive of his opinions. Some of them said that their families who saw the video were wanting to see Ranmaru run for office in the House of Representatives in the elections. Saya did not look him in the eye or even talk to him for days after she found out about the video. When she did talk, she just threw nothing but disappointment towards him. Now, he was elected in the Diet, Saya was singing a different tune now.

“Ranmaru?” Takao asked.

Ranmaru finally went back to the world of reality and replied, “Yes?”

“we will be there in a half hour, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about your career as a police officer in Tokyo?”

Ranmaru went wide in the eyes as he spoke, “Oh, that is right, I am suppose to report in today at the station. Do you mind if we stop by there for a few minutes? I have to explain the situation to the Chief there.”

“No problem…the Shibuya Station right?” Takao asked.

Ranmaru nodded as Takao began to tell the Driver where to go. Within ten minutes, Ranmaru saw the building of the Special Mobile Forces through the window and the vehicle came to a stop.

“I hope that you don’t mind that I accompany you, Representative Shindou? Just in case your chief has not seen the news and does not believe you.” Takao asked.

Ranmaru replied with a sure as he suddenly went into a surge of concern and had a thought, _“If the chief finds out that I am a high ranking politician now, he is going to be asking me for favors over what is going on with the body parts and Second Division. I just know it.”_

Ranmaru lead the way to the station’s office at the top floor, they arrived to the entrance of the station’s office. He opened the door and saw that the office was filled with people, including Ichiro and his friend along with some other people that he knew. He looked straight ahead of where he entered and saw the Chief at his desk. He wore a white outfit with a red tie, had black hair, and face expression that said do not fuck with him. However, he was surprised to see instead of Muramasa with him in the room, he saw Inspector Ryoko Ibuki even in the same perimeter as him. She was wearing her blue officer’s uniform with the same glasses that she always wore. He noticed that she was looking at him as if he just committed a crime, while the chief looked as if he was having the time of his life. He had never seen the chief look so happy; it was like as if Christmas had came earlier for the Chief. While Inspector Ibuki of the Second Division looked like she was tempting to decide whether or not she should shoot him in the brain with her revolver.

“Well, rookie, I must congratulate you for your victory in the elections. Not only did that video make your political career, but it also stomped the Conservatives and Liberals in the House of Representatives and House of Councilors. In addition, the part of your rage that was not in the video also got some thing done here.” The Chief said in a very cheerful tone.

Ranmaru almost wanted to start running when he saw that the smile on the Chief got bigger. He had never seen the Chief like this. Then Ranmaru went confused on the last part.

“What part?” Ranmaru asked completely confused.

“The one where you completely trashed the Second Division. Apparently thanks to that and your fellow rookies, the Second Division will be co-operating with us in dealing with the you-know-what’s. I believe you compared them to a certain movie franchise.” The Chief said.

Ranmaru chuckled lightly and nervously.

“But like I said Rookie, Congratulations on your victory. Hey, Hanazono, bring in the cake.” The chief yelled.

“Yes, sir.” Ichiro said as he walked away for a bit and returned with a decent sized white cake with ‘Congrats Ranmaru’ written on top with orange icing.

“Now cut a piece for both our new favorite politician and his friend…mr…” The Chief said pulled out from his desk some knifes and napkins.

Takao introduced himself to the Chief as President of the JRP, which made both the Chief and Inspector Ibuki raise a surprised eyebrow. After Ranmaru and Takao received a piece, Ichiro began to hand everyone else a piece including Inspector Ibluki; who looked like she was expecting it to be drugged just for her.

“So Mr. Takao, as President of the JRP, which has a overwhelming majority in the both House, will you become Prime Minister?” Ichiro asked curiously while eating his own piece of cake.

“Oh, I am afraid not. I am too old to take up the mantle of Prime Minister. Being a Representative and President of the Party is enough for me to handle.” Takao responded sincerely.

“Then who out of your party will be Prime Minister then? Has your party already decided?”

“Well, the party has already somewhat made a decision. We will see today if they are willing to go through with it.” Takao responded sincerely as he finished his piece of cake.

“Do you know who is going to be selected Representative Shindou?” Inspector Ibuki asked.

“I am afraid not, Inspector Ibuki.” Ranmaru said, “I only just found out today that I was elected into the House of Representatives.”

“With a majority of the votes.” The Chief said happily.

“The Party was very excited to find out the results of Shindou’s election, I will say.” Takao said as he looked at his watch.

“Oh, we must be going Ranmaru, we have an hour to get to the National Diet building and then the first session for the new House of Representatives will start.” Takao said.

“Hey, Chief, I thought that I should let you know that I might not…” Ranmaru began to explain.

“Rookie, I know. You now have the duty of representing Tokyo in the House and might not be able to serve under my command anymore. That is fine. But do expect me to call you on somethings.” The Chief said as Inspector Ibuki rolled her eyes.

“Before you head out Representative Shindou, I thought that I should let you know that Lieutenant Suzuka will be acting as your security detail during tenure as Representative. She should be here soon to escort you and Representative Takao to the National Diet building right now.” Inspector Ibuki said.

Ranmaru nodded as he was not looking forward to see the lieutenant at this time. How was she going to be like? Because she can be quite quirky and he was not sure how Mr. Takao was going to take it seeing her in her usual get up. The one that she usually wears whenever he sees her nowadays.

“Very well.” Ranmaru said as he followed Takao out of the room.

“Good luck, Ranmaru.” Ichiro said as they left.

“Get me a pay raise, Shindou.” Came from one of the other cops that were in the office.

Takao and Ranmaru took the elevator out of the building , while Takao mentioned that Ranmaru worked from he understood was a very unique branch. Ranmaru replied with a ‘yes’ as they noticed that as they were leaving the building that a crowd was outside the doors near the vehicle. He noticed that there were flashes on within the crowd and some of the people were holding camera’s.

“Oh dear.” Takao said, “Look’s like the media knows that you work here or in this case use to work here.”

“There is a back entrance in here in the building, we could take that.” Ranmaru suggested.

“Ranmaru, there is one thing that you must learn in how to be a politician and that is accept the fact that you must always deal with the media, no matter where you go.” Takao said with a smile, “One thing that you must be ready for Ranmaru, is that they will not stop asking you any questions. You can refuse to answer them. If you do decide to answer them, I would recommend that you answer no more than five because we need to really go to the National Diet building.”

Ranmaru nodded as they continued to the door and opened, where as soon as they open, all that Ranmaru could hear was the sounds of questions being thrown towards him and the flashes of cameras. Ranmaru was starting to get nervous as they kept walking forward, until he finally decided to speak in a way he thought was the most civil way.

“I am sorry everyone, but me and Representative Takao unfortunately do not have time to answer questions right now. We have to start heading to the National Diet building, but I promise after it, I would be glad to answer any question that you have.” Ranmaru announced sincerely as he and Takao continued to walk through the crowd to the Limousine, where the crowd was still wanting to ask Ranmaru questions.

They were able to safely get in and be seat, while Ranmaru noticed that there was an extra passenger in the Limo with them. The passenger was a female blonde with hair that reached to her elbow. She had brown eye as well and beautiful face that showed her youth. She wore a black leather jack and black pants that were skintight.

“Hi, Representative Shindou.” The woman said.

“You must be Lieutenant Suzuka, if I had to guess?” Takao asked curiously.

“That is correct, you can call me Kureha. I am suppose to a be guard for Ranmaru.” The woman said as she gave Ranmaru a flirtatious wink, which resulted Ranmaru trying not to blush.

_“Oh, she is so going to try and tease me or something.”_ Ranmaru thought to himself as he knew right then and there that this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Thankfully, Kureha was being more civil and did not try and tease Ranmaru on the way. She stayed silent as the limo had to drive through terrible traffic to get to the National Diet Building. Although, Takao and Kureha did have a conversation of what the PRP plans to for the country. However, that was a short conversation as the limo arrived to the main entrance of the National Diet Building. The view that Ranmaru had was beautiful as the center of the complex was tall with a four sided pyramid in the tower of the building. Ranmaru realized that on the stairway was empty, there he was honest expecting to see a crowd divide on the left and right side of the stairs.

“I would have thought that at the stairs, we would be seeing news reporters at the stairway.” Ranmaru said as Takao began to open the door.

“That would be due to the Press are not allowed to enter from this side of the Diet as the members of the Diet arrived. But do not worry, you will side them in the meeting rooms during the session and afterwards. You will probably, now I think of it see some at inside the building, just as we step inside.” Takao said as Ranmaru and Kureha stepped out as well.

“Now, Ranmaru, there is a separate entrance that way, we have to that way for the start of the day and the opening ceremony for the diet. Just go that way and you will see it not far from here. Follow me.” Takao said as Ranmaru and Kureha followed him.

It did not take long to get said entrance, before they entered. Kureha decided to speak to Ranmaru.

“I am sorry, Ranmaru. But at this point, this is where I have to be outside of the Chamber and guard from the outside. But don’t worry, I have phone with me, so I watch you in action during the session.” Kureha said with a smile at the end.

“Ok.” Ranmaru said as he felt about nervous over the fact that he is going to be in room with at least 400 over politicians and that he will have to speak in that hall.

“Nervous?” Kureha asked noticing the concerned look on his face.

Ranmaru nodded.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine. “ Kureha said as she started to adjust his tie as he noticed that it was a bit loose, “Now go in there and after the opening ceremony, where you will be in the Chamber for the House of Representatives, make my vote for you mean something alright.”

Ranmaru blinked in surprise, “You voted for me?”

Kureha nodded with a smirk.

“Why?”

“You convinced me in that video. I wanted a honest cop to be a part of the government like you suggested.” Kureha said with a smile as she just finished adjusting Ranmura’s tie.

Ranmaru blushed, “Thanks.”

“No Problem cutie pie, now go in there and show that you mean business.” Kureha cheered as Ranmaru nodded.

When Ranmaru entered the House of the Councilors chambers which was a floor above him, he had to present some guards at the entrance a badge that Takao had given him for entrance into the House of Councilors. he was amazed of the beauty of the entire room. But realized that there was not enough space for all the members of the national diet. So he stand up at the back of the room with Takao and members of the party that were in House of Representatives as well. In the House of Councilors, a curtain opened up with the Emperor of Japan himself presenting a speech about the greatness of he knew that a new era of Japanese politics were dawning upon the country. Ranmaru was surprised to have actually seen the Emperor in person. At the end of the speech, everyone in the room clapped for the speech that the Emperor had given. Ranmaru could have sworn that he saw the Emperor looking directly at his direction and smiled at him. Probably not, Ranmaru sincerely doubted that was the case.

After the speech, the Representatives proceeded to go to their own chamber, which was a floor below them.

As Ranmaru stepped into the main chambers of the House of Representatives, he had to present some guards at the entrance his badge again. he was amazed of the beauty of the entire room. He tried to find where he would be seating in the rows of seats, but was having a problem in doing exactly that., because there were so many seats. To his left were the seats of the high-level officials of the House, while his right had over 400 seats for the House. He almost wanted to give up, when he heard Takao call for him. Ranmaru walked over to Takao, who was seating on a seat that had his own name.

“You seat is right beside me. Come on, sit down. The session will be starting soon.” Takao said as urging Ranmaru.

Ranmaru nodded as he saw that indeed that his seat was right beside Takao’s and it had his name on it. He sat down on seat which was the front row as well as the left side of the room and ensured that he kept a straight face as he was being introduced to various member of the body that were from the Japanese Reform Party. Some of them said that they are thankfully for his video that got them elected. Not long after all the members of the House arrived and were seated, Ranmaru noticed that there were people in the higher-level seats in front of him now. Then the session had began with a man from the higher row standing up and announcing the start of the session. He gave a short speech welcoming the new and old members of the House of Representatives as well as giving them a congratulations for wining the elections. Ranmaru looked up to his right and noticed the beaker stands that were floor above the member of the House of Representatives.

He noticed that up there, somehow, one of the members of the Second Division, also called Tokko was seating there watching him. It was not Kureha, but Sukaru. The girl that saved him multiple times from the monsters that he kept running into. She had red hair and eyes that were just watching him.

“As of this morning, the Prime Minister has resigned to allow the majority to select a candidate that will take up the reigns of leading the nation.” The man that was apparently the Chairman of the House of Representatives, “Does the majority wish to go ahead and announce any candidates?”

Then Takao stood up and spoke, ‘I nominate Representative Ranmaru Shindou of Tokyo District 17 to lead the nation as Prime Minister of Japan.” 

Ranmaru almost went wide-eye and almost wanted to yell at Takao on what he was playing at. He could hear the flashes of cameras intensifying especially on him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in various places in Tokyo**

Saya dropped her glass of water as she watched the news with her friends in a separate station, while her friends were at this point trying to figure out how they could land themselves a date with Saya’s now popular brother.

A Chief was yelling at his rookies to pay him for winning the bet.

A Ryoko Ibuki with her supervisor went wide-eye.

A old man in a mansion wearing black robes, a gold colar necklace, and a red scar on the side of his face watched with interest

A Kureha Suzaka tried to stop herself from laughing at the interesting turn of events that were happening the other side of the wall behind her.

* * *

“Does Representative Shindou accept the nomination?” the Chairman asked.

Ranmaru went silent for a second in shock until he replied with a yes.

“Very well, any other nominations?” the Chairman asked.

There were a few from the minority parties that were once in the majority.

“Now, we start voting on the candidates.”

The voting did not take long at all. Ranmaru decided to abstain from the vote, since it was about him.

“The votes are now counted, the winner of the votes is Representative Ranmaru Shindou of Tokyo District 17. We shall now submit the vote to the House of Councilors and determine if they will accept the vote.” The Chairman announced.

“The Session shall reconvene within no later than 10 days….” The Chairman was saying until an aid came up to him and handed him a sheet of paper.

The Chairman read the paper and proceeded to speak again, “I have just received a notice from the House of Councilors that they have also elected Representative Shindou to be Prime Minister of Japan; which means that both the Representatives and Councilors have agreed on a candidate to lead Japan as Prime Minister. Mr. Shindou, I offer my sincere congratulations. Would like to speak for a minute to House of Representatives as Prime Minister?”

Ranmaru hesitated for a bit until, he decided to man up and nod to Chairman. He stood up and walked over to the podium right below the Chairman. He reached the podium and had a chance to see the House in its entiretity. The members of the party that he was of on the right and the opposition on the left. The opposition that was a minority because of him, he could tell that they essentially were not happy with him.

He moved near the Microphone that was on the podium and began to speak, “Thank you, Mr. Chairman. I would like to also thank both the House of Representatives and Councilors. This is huge amount of trust placed upon me and you would not have placed it upon if you did not think I was worthy of it. I will work on forming an administration that will work towards the following objectives: the alleviation of the economic recession that the country is facing, the protection of the nation from global terrorism without any expansion to the Self-Defense Forces, fight on-going corruption that has been plaguing the nation, and maintain a healthy as well as positive relationship with the nations of Asia, Europe, Africa, and America. With these four objectives in mind, I hope to bring Japan into a new age of peace and prosperity with the entire world.”

Everyone of the JRP clapped for him as Ranmaru bowed and walked back to his seat. Afterwards, the session was concluded and Ranmaru knew that his life was going to be taking a deeper turn than he originally thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an office building that was not far from the National Diet Building**

“Well, this is not what I imagined would happen.” Ryoko’s supervisor said with a sigh. He wore a Japanese police officer’s blue uniform and had brown hair on a watermelon sized head.

“Neither did I. And I pretty sure that the now Prime Minister Shindou was not expecting that either, just by the look on his face.” Ryoko replied as she kept watching the recently installed television in her supervisor’s office.

“Yes and now we have a problem. This means that Shindou will, once he gets access, will know about everything about Tokko and the gate in Machida. How will he react when finds out about the gate in Machida?”

Ryoko thought about that for second, “I will tell him about that myself. I will see if can get him to understand the necessity for it to remain a secret as the situation is dealt with. In addition, I will see I can get Kureha to watch him.”

“Let’s hope he feels that way when you tell. I imagine that some time in within the next days that he will be calling for you to the Kantei to discuss exactly that.” Ryoko’s supervisor replied, “To think that the reason that he is now Prime Minister is because of that video of him chewing out the government. It would have been fine if he was just a Representative in the Diet, but now Prime Minister? I’m afraid to say that we will not be able to control him.”

“Let’s be glad, Ogata, that the first part of his rage which was about Second Division, was not released as well. Or it could have been a bigger problem.” Ryoko said, “I still wonder who did the recording? I know for a fact that the Chief was not there at the time and there no one else but Shindou, Hanazono, and their friend.”

“I don’t know either. But it put the Public Safety Committee in fear. Right now, they are probably panicking even more over whether or not Shindou will replace them as he builds his cabinet.” Ogata replied, “But there is another problem. What if he is a Symbiont? And if he is, what if he turns?”

Ryoko looked down to the carpet for a second and responded, “If he is a Symbiont, I do not know what to do yet. But I will figure something out. But if he does turn, then he will be dealt with.”

None of them noticed that an individual with a white monocle had planted a bug in the office that they were discuss. He smiled as he placed the listening device into one of the many pockets within his white suite. Before putting the device away, he pulled out a tape that was inside of it and placed it within his white top hat.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am still alive and I have decided to make some small changes to the plot of this story in terms of crossover. I am going to cut out Servant of the People and instead have it become a Tokko/Designated Survivor. I like the first two seasons of Designated Survivor and decided to then make the switch as I was writing this chapter.

“You ready?” Saya asked.

“No.” Ranmaru replied honestly with some nervousness. It had been two days since he had been elected a representative in the National Diet and made Prime Minister on the same day. He was still looking for people that would form his cabinet and seeing on what he could do to relieve the on-going recession that was occurring within the country. Luckily, Takao was very helpful in recommending some notable members of the party into the various. The previously, he was inaugurated by the Emperor of Japan, which was a duty required by the Constitution of Japan.

However, he and Saya were also emptying their apartment and began to get ready to move in the home of the Prime Minister called the Kantei. The guards that were assigned to protect Ranmaru were always nearby, somewhat annoyingly in Ranmaru’s opinion. He never had the sense of privacy with these people.

“Mr. Prime Minister, are you done?” one of the guards asked.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. These guys had no patience at all. He at times wondered why he accepted the position of Prime Minister at all.

“Almost, give us a few more minutes.” Ranmaru called out.

“I’m sorry.” Saya said suddenly.

“For what?...is it about you treating me like dirt?” Ranmaru said, “It’s fine, Saya, you were right. I have an uncontrollable mouth, but we can both say that its now not a bad thing.”

Saya smiled for a second as she spoke again, “Mom and dad would be proud of you. I just know it.”

“Us.” Ranmaru corrected, “They would be proud of both of us. What will you do now?”

“What will I do?...you mean as a cop that has a brother that is Prime Minister. Well, I have been thinking that since you are not married, I could act as the first lady or first sister of Japan. Set an example for Japanese women.” Saya replied with a simile.

“Oh, Hanazono’s going to love that.” Ranmaru muttered to himself. Luckily, Saya did not hear him say that at all.

“We’re ready. Just give us a minute.” Saya called out to the guard.

“So you’re quitting the police force? Why?”

Saya just kept her smile and said, “Because you need 24 hour family support for this position, Ranmaru. You might say no, but I know you Ranmaru. You are going to need all the family and friendly support that you can get. Politics tends to be a cutthroat world with everyone wanting to drive you crazy.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Now, let’s go, Mr. Prime Minister.” Saya said as she grabbed a suitcase, while Ranmaru nodded and did the same.

They walked out of the room followed by the Prime Minister guards around them as security. They reached to the ground floor of the apartment complex that after five years, they were finally leaving to a unknown life that Ranmaru had dragged them into.

They exited the apartment from the back where no one was looking for them at. Ranmaru guessed that the guards wanted him to avoid large crowds at this stage.

* * *

**The Kantei, The Official Residence of the Prime Minister**

The drive to the Kantei, the residence of the Prime Minister of Japan, was actually smooth. There were no issues on the way. The guards that were to protect him told him that the residence staff would take care of their luggage. Ranmaru and Saya were fine with that as they got out of the vehicle and proceeded to walk through a set of stairs where they got to the courtyard of the residence. The place was absolutely beautiful. There was a lot of trees and a small pond not far from the big building that was a part of the residence.

“This place is wonderful.” Saya said amazed.

“Yea.” Ranmaru said as he wondered how long he would even be Prime Minister. The time span of Prime Ministers in Japan was not very long most had around a year or two sometimes more if they are really popular.

“Good to see you two here safe and sound.” Came the voice of Takao from behind them.

“It’s good to see you as well, Takao.” Ranmaru replied as he and Saya turned towards the old man, who was the leader of the party that he represented as Prime Minister.

“How are you feeling, Prime Minister Shindou?”

“Fine, I guess.” Ranmaru replied.

“Would you mind if I talk to you, Prime Minister? It is about the candidates for your cabinet.” Takao asked.

Ranmaru nodded as he followed Takao into the main building of the residence. Saya said that she will stay to enjoy the garden for a bit, while Ranmaru gets to work.

“How many positions do we have to fill for the cabinet?” Ranmaru asked.

“13 ministers that will be in-charge of various departments and agencies within the government.” Takao answered, “And some of them have to be filled with members from the Diet.”

“How are the candidates that you have from the Party?” Ranmaru asked as they walked inside.

“A good number to fill every slot. But there is something else that needs to be brought to your attention.”

“What?” Ranmaru asked curiously as they reached an elevator and went inside.

“The Chairman of the Liberal Party contacted my office this morning and wishes to form a Coalition Government with you.” Takao explained plainly.

“Why?” Ranmaru asked confused.

“I think it might have to do with a certain someone in the internet calling them out for their corruption and actions. I suspect that someone caused their membership within the party to shrink to the point that they are at risk of dissolution.” Takao response with a smile.

“Why me, Takao?” Ranmaru asked as they exited the elevator.

“Why you?”

“Why choose me as Prime Minister? I was just a cop a few days ago, but suddenly I am Prime Minister for your party. I have no public service experience at all beforehand.” Ranmaru asked sincerely.

“Because you are the reason why we are here.” Takao answered, “Before that video came out, our Party was not expected to receive any seats in the Diet at all. Suddenly the day after the video was released, we were getting membership turnout at high levels. Donations to help the party came out and then on election day, we got a super-majority in the House of Representatives and a Majority in the House of Councilors. I think that the reason why the people choose our party was for us to choose you as the leader of this nation. We even ran a campaign to get you elected to the House of Representatives within the district that you lived in. But I simply did not convince the party to choose you for that reason but because I knew your father before he died.”

“You knew my father?” Ranmaru asked surprised.

“Oh yes, he was a good man and a good honest cop. He felt the same way that you felt about the government. The party was not even formed then, I was simply an independent at the time in the House of Councilors. And so when I saw that video of you in the internet, I saw your father and I knew that this was a leader that could bring in a new age to Japan. Me and your father were good friends, I meet him through your mother, who was my secretary in the House of Representatives. She could never stop talking about you and your sister. You two were her heart and soul.” Takao said as he was relieving memories.

Ranmaru wanted to tear up. The only person that he could talk about his parents was with his sister.

“Thank you. You have no idea what I feels like to hear someone else talk about my father for so long.” Ranmaru said.

Takao simply walked up to Ranmaru and hugged him. After a second, they walked up to set of wooden doors. Takao opened the doors and Ranmaru was greeted to a beautiful office right in front of him. It looked like a five-star office that was way better than anything that Ranmaru had as a cop. Heck, it was better than the Chief’s office.

“What is the opinion of the Party then about the offer?” Ranmaru asked as he sat down on the desk trying not to show any emotions about his new office.

“Some are concerned about it, but it is up to you. Whatever you decide, I can get the Party to go along with it.” Takao responded.

“What about you?”

“I say that we at least hear what they have to say but I do not think that they offer will matter in the Diet. Both the Liberals and Conservatives are in the minority.”

“Does the chairman of the Liberal’s himself wish to speak?” Ranmaru asked.

“No, he wanted to send someone in particular. Councilor Ogata, he was the previous administration’s Chairman for the National Public Safety Commission and a Chairman for a Committee of a similar category.” Takao answered.

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow, if he was right then he had a feeling why this Ogata was being sent to him at this time.

“I have a secretary, right?” Ranmaru asked curiously.

“Yes, currently a new intern, but I hear nothing but goodness from her. “

“Alright, I will call her and tell her to call Ogata himself then where I will hear what he has to say. But I will not give an answer on him having himself job to him in this administration. So, for right now, until I give the heads-up assume that the answer I will give him is no and look for someone that has the following traits that I want in them: honesty, good morals, willing to put the goodness of Japan above themselves, and good work ethic….actually those are traits that I want in my cabinet. I need people that wants the best for everyone in this country. One last thing, the candidates must not have any history that will threaten the integrity of this government and have special interests that corrupt will the government. I need to show the people that this is government is of them and for them.” Ranmaru said as he walked up to the window of his new office. He had never known that he could act so formal like this. He assumed that he would just stutter and screw up.

Takao was writing all that Ranmaru said on a pad of paper as he nodded.

“That is good, Mr. Prime Minister….I can definitely see not only your father in you, but a little of your mother. She said something similar like that when I was running for election back in my home of Okinawa.” Takao said.

“Thank you, Takao. You have no idea what it means to hear those words from you.” Ranmaru said sincerely.

Takao bowed as he announced that he had to leave for the day as he now had to go look at candidates for Ranmaru. Ranmaru nodded as he watched as essentially his new mentor walked out of the office as the door opened showing Kureha walking into his office.

“Hope that you don’t mind, but i am supposed to be protecting you.” Kureha said.

“Fine, but who assigned you to protect me, Inspector Ibuki?” Ranmaru asked.

“Well her and a order that came from the previous administration.”

“I see. Does it have to do with….”

Ring…Ring…Ring….

Ranmaru looked at the phone on his desk that was ringing.

“Excuse me for a moment.” Ranmaru said as Kureha nodded.

Ranmaru picked up the phone to his ear and said “hello.”

“Mr. Prime Minister, I have the President of the United States on the line wishing to talk to you. Would you like to speak to him, now?”

“I’m sorry, but could you repeat that?” Ranmaru said with a look of total surprise while Kureha rose an eyebrow.

“The President of the United States wishes to speak to you, sir. Shall I patch him through?” The female secretary said on the other end of the line.

“Of course, good ahead.” Ranmaru said as he hung up the phone and proceed to wait for a ring to show that there was a call waiting on him. When it came, for some reason, he put the phone on speaker and spoke.

“Hello?” Ranmaru said.

“Is this Prime Minister Shindou?” said a voice on the other end of the line that was deep.

“Yes, this is him. Is this President Kirkman?” Ranmaru asked.

Kureha went wide-eyed at what she just heard.

“Yes, how are your doing Mr. Prime Minister?” The President asked.

“Well, I guess settling into the job is the answer I should say.” Ranmaru answered with a small chuckle.

He could hear the President chuckling as well.

“I figured as much; I would like to offer my sincere congratulations on your appointment as Prime Minister of Japan. I will admit that I was surprised to hear that you were appointed but I knew that your nation is under responsible hands.” The President said.

“Thank you, sir.”

“How old are you, Mr. Prime Minister?” President Kirkman asked.

“25, sir. I turned 25 a few months ago.” Ranmaru asked.

“25 and you are at the world stage. I wish you nothing but the best in your new political career.”

“Thank you, sir. I will admit that I was not intentionally going for this job but I plan to serve the nation of Japan to the highest standards.” Ranmaru said heartedly, “But I would also like to say, President Kirkman and I do not know if the previous administration said anything to your government, but I would like to offer my condolences to you and the American people over the events of that night when you became President. When I was a cop, I can say with certainty that the people of Japan grieved and cried with American Servicemen in Japan over the deaths of President Richmond and your fellow cabinet members at the time. I haven’t been able to find out if you already have, but I will pray that the ones responsible will be brought to justice.”

There was nothing but silence for a moment until the sound of a sigh could be heard on the other end.

“Thank you. I can say that the investigation into the bombing has been going well as we have the man who is claiming responsibility of the bombing. We are certain that he is responsible for the bombing and will be receiving justice for the murder of the people in the bombing.” President Kirkman said sounding honest.

“Thank you for telling me that. I hope that an opportunity will come to where we can meet together discuss about our two countries in person…Actually, I understand that your new Congress is most likely to appoint the sole survivor of the bombing, Congressmen Peter MacLiesh as your new Vice-President. I was just thinking that as a sign of American-Japanese solidarity of defiance to those that wish to tarnish democracy that I would join in on what will be his swearing-in ceremony.” Ranmaru said.

“I think that would be a great idea, Mr Prime Minister, I will let your government know on the day that it will be. Thank you, Mr Prime Minister. I hope that you have a Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mr. President.” Ranmaru said as both he and the President hung up.

After the call finished, Ranmaru sighed in relief over the fact that he did not screw up in the call. He heard Kureha clap for him along he did blush a little over that.

“That was outstanding, definitely Prime Minister level right there.” Kureha said with a thumbs up.

“Thanks.” Ranmaru said.

Then the phone rang again where Ranmaru picked it and responded with a greeting.

“A Inspector Ibuki and members of Tokko is here to see you, sir.” The intern answered.

Ranmaru looked at Kureha with a raised eyebrow who looked confused on what was going on.

“Very well, send them in.” Ranmaru responded.

After a few minutes, the doors opened with Inspector Ibuki walking in but with a couple of other people walking as well.. One of them was tall where a black leather long and shades, he had blonde hair that was the same shade as Kureha’s. The other invidual individual was someone that he knew about much more. It was Sakura, she had blight red hair and eyes. She was short while wearing the same type of jacket that Kureha wears but an actual white shirt underneath. He knew her since they were kids at the Muchida Apartment Complex, where he lost his parents and his whole world turned around after that to where he vowed vegenace on whoever was responsible.

“Prime Minister.” Inspector Ibuki said as she bowed.

Ranmaru stood up and bowed as well.

“Inspector, I assume that the reason for you and Tokko being here is over Muchida and such.” Ranmaru said without even asking for confirmation.

“Yes, Sir. I assuming that you must be wondering the truth.” The Inspector stated.

“Yes, let’s start with the beginning.” Ranmaru said.

The Inspector began to tell the whole story of how the event that killed his parents happened. Not long before the event itself, a box called the Box of Dirge (an item that Ranmaru remembers Shrimashi told him before he went and became a monster that nearly killed his own daughter). This box had really the horror film type of history that made him wonder if there were any of the dangerous items like it that existed. Apparent it was part of an attempt to become immortal by some alchemist in Medieval Europe and then it went wrong as it unleashed what could be assumed as hell. At some point, the gate from it was closed and the box was hidden until now where it was used to open the gate of where the Muchida Apartment Complex is located. The same hole that he was looking down and got the weird tattoo on his arm.

Inspector Ibuki continued to explain that since the opening of the gate itself five years, the situation has been growing serious every day as the gate is growing to be bigger and bigger. Monster have been constantly coming out of the gate keeping small numbers of the populace of the city of Tokyo, but it is feared that it will get worse. In addition, the bigger hit was that it was expected that the gate in muchida will go critical in two years destroying the entire city of Tokko and unleash the demons from the gate upon all of humanity. However, the solution made for this was Tokko which is all (except the Inspector herself) made of people that were survivors of the massacre at Muchida that for some reason were able to have the powers as well as the abilities to kill the demons (called phantoms) from the gate. These survivors (called Symbionts) somehow had a piece of the Box (which was now scatter among over 100 phantoms) that gave them these abilities.

“So, at this point, Tokko is all we got for this problem?” Ranmaru asked.

“Yes.” The Inspector replied with a nod

“How many people know about this? Beside everyone in this room. How many people is in the knowing of this?” Ranmaru then asked.

“Councilor Ogota, a good number of PSIA, and some researchers. We have been making sure that the press do not know this.”

“Well, you going to need to work harder on that then if you keep that up…”Ranmaru muttered.

“Sir?”

“Because right now, since my appointment, the press have been looking a lot into my life as a cop. Even the American Press is looking into my personal life and career. Now, I will have no doubts that somewhere down the line Tokko is going to be on the lines of their investigation. Now the Japanese press have not looked into Muchida as you did a good job on that (something that I personally do not approve) but you cannot be able to pull the same stuff with American press. Because they have a different type of quality to where they will question everything about you, if there even get a thought that something is not right and the government is hiding it then they will rain hell upon you. So I do hope that if this does get out that you have a plan that will calm the public down; because I assume the main reason why it is hidden is by the state secrecy act which was meet with heavy popular opposition and I will not doubt will be repealed in this government. So I would start sweating inspector, if I were you. Also, since my government is still in the works of being formed, you will report to me about anything about the box, the gate, or anything of that nature.” Ranmaru stated plainly as kept his eyes to the female inspector that was years above him.

“I would recommend that you veto an repeal. If this knowledge get out, then it would lead to a nation-wide or even a world-wide panic.” Inspector Ibuki replied while Ranmaru saw Kureha smirking like Cheshire cat at him with the way that he was acting all Prime Minister material like a true leader.

“Last I checked Inspector, you are not my advisor in National Diet Affairs. In addition, the problem of the panic, that would be covered if you make good plans to control. The people will panic on any problem but if you show to be a good leader in telling how this can be resolved and handled then you have nothing to worry about at all. Now let ask you this, why has the UN not been informed?”

“Unfortunately, that decision was before my appointment of leading Tokko, sir; but if I had to guess, there were people that were in the government that wanted to avoid having to risk of having the UN copy the country or have a panic happen.” Inspector Ibuki explained.

“Well, unfortunately, if this keeps up, that will no longer be a concern. How do we know that no one that should not know has knowledge of this? Because forgive if I am wrong, but wasn’t Shirmashi working for you and your fight?”

Ryoko or Inspector Ibuki sighed as she knew where this was going.

“Yes, he was.”

“How do you and everyone in Tokko miss the fact that he has other intentions in mind? Like….oh I don’t know, make himself into something that came from John Carpenter’s The Thing?” Ranmaru questioned with a glare.

Ryoko sighed again as she responded, “ We dropped the ball, Prime Minister. He was very good in concealing his new looks before he was killed.”

“Dropped the ball?...No inspector that was not a ball you dropped….that was a bomb you dropped on the ground. This incident now makes me question on what else the bastard was doing before his execution. Who was he working with for example? The North Koreans? The Iranians? The Taliban? Or probably worse than that the people that blew up the US Capitol with its entire Congress along with President Richmond and almost all of his cabinet?” Ranmaru said with venom in his mouth as he did all but shout at the Inspector.

“So far, we have not found him to have any affiliation with anyone.” The Inspector said.

“Now that is bullshit for the fact, Inspector. Because he had to know someone that works with the Phantoms because he had a death squad holding me to the wall in his lab as he was telling me that it was the end of humanity itself. So I highly doubt your current finding at this point. And I sincerely, hope that he does not having any connection at all to the people that blew the US Capitol as I was just talking with President Kirkman a few minutes before you showed up and I would hate to tell him when his Vice-President is sworn-in the fact that the people that killed his colleagues are working towards the destruction of human life in this planet.” Ranmaru explained as he tossed a pen to his desk in rage.

“We will double check and make sure, Prime Minister. If we find anything, we will let you know.”

“Good, now is there anything else that you wish to talk with me about Inspector?” Ranmaru asked.

“Yes, it is about your protection.” Ryoko explained.

“My protection?”

“Yes, due to the Phantom threat as they do have some ability to penetrate the top level protection of the Kantei. With the fact that you are a Symbiont, sir, it is most likely that the Phantoms will make some attacks on the Kantei. Although, Kureha will be acted as your guard, there is concern that the Phantoms will get bold on their attacks…so, I would like permission to at times station the entire section of Tokko for your permission as a extra precaution. When the section is not busy in hunting a phantom in the city, it will return to act as your protection until needed measures to prevent Phantoms from even getting in.”

“Are you sure that this will not impact the duties that Tokko has to commit to? It will not in any way hinder Tokko fighting capabilities against the Phantoms?” Ranmaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, sir. When a situation arises, Tokko will just simply deploying from the Kantei and then go on the move. This is just to ensure the safety of the people in this building and yourself.” Ryoko explained.

Ranmaru sighed as he knew that there was no way that he and the people that come in the Kantei were actually safe unless Tokko was stationed here.

“Fine, but be discreet when you move in and out. It will be hard to explain this to the press.” Ranmaru said.

“Yes, sir.”

“Anything else?” Ranmaru asked.

“No, Prime Minister.” Ryoko said.

“Alright then, if that is the cause then I will continue on my work for the government. I will ask the intern at the desk to find somewhere that Tokko could move into within this building.”

“Of course, sir.” Ryoko said as she proceeded to walk out along with the tall dude and Sakura following.

“Oh by the way, Inspector.” Ranmaru said as she turned around, “I will soon be having a meeting with a Councilor Ogato today or tomorrow from what I understand he was head of Committee in the National Diet and also Chairman for the National Public Safety Commission in the previous administration. You know him right?”

“Yes, Prime Minister. He was my superior before your appointment.” Inspector Ibuki or Ryoko answered.

“I see then. Thank you, that is all.” Ranmaru said as he picked up a stack of papers that were from his Ministry of Treasury that needed a minister to run it.

The Inspector and the other two left closing the door behind them as Kureha just walked up to Ranmaru.

“You did not think that I was harsh?” Ranmaru asked as he continued to scanning the paperwork.

“A bit but was it not uncalled.” Kureha responded.

“I am surprised.” Ranmaru said.

“Why?”

“I assumed that….”

“That since I am in Tokko that I would be against any motion to make the events at Muchida public to the world? I use to be that way when I first started, but after…….” Kureha said as she had a tear coming down her cheek for split second.

“You ok?” Ranmaru asked.

“Yes….Let’s say after Akito died, I had a change in thought.” Kureha said softly.

“I see. I am sorry that I was an ass at the graveyard, Kureha. I let my anger about all of this get to me.” Ranmaru said sincerely.

“It’s fine. No hard feelings. In all honesty, I would have been surprised if you didn’t .” Kureha responded.

“But still I feel horrible about it. How about sometime in the future I fix you dinner as an apology?” Ranmaru suggested.

“Sure, tonight you mean? Like right now?” Kureha responded.

“Sure, if you want?” Ranmaru said.

“Alright.” Kureha said with a smile.

Ranmaru smiled as he got up and led Kureha to the dinning room of the Kantei, where apparently the kitchen staff had already cooked dinner for the night just especially as Saya came back from her shift as a cop, which she said would be her last until Ranmaru’s time as Prime Minister ended. Although, Ranmaru did raise some objects to it, he knew that he could not be able to change the mind of his sister.

* * *

**The Next Day**

When the next morning began, Ranmaru did not have fast day ahead of him as he was meeting with Takao over candidates for his government and how to have the Nation get out of the on-going recession that the people of Japan were experiencing. Luckily, the party had been making discussions on that with many economic experts within the country that were willing to provide solutions that he could take to lift Japan out of economic harm. This was something that he was glad to hear as he knew that he did not know a lot about economics much just the basic concept of supply and demand. In addition, out of odd circumstances, Councilor Ogata declined to come to the meeting in forming the coalition government offer. Although, Ranmaru would have still probably still have said no to the offer; He wanted to give the Councilor a chance to make his case for the offer. He started the morning with a quick breakfast and met with Takao in the Prime Minister’s Office.

“Good morning, Takao, I take it that you have a list for me of candidates for the Cabinet?” Ranmaru said.

“Yes, Mr. Prime Minister. We have enough candidates to ensure that you will have a stable and efficient government.” Takao said as he handed Ranmaru a folder with tons of paper.

Ranmaru looked through the folder for a second and could see about thirty different sheets of paper inside with different candidates that were qualified for different sections of what will be his government.

“Anything new about the economy so far?” Ranmaru asked.

“Nothing in terms of good news yet. But the Party is working out solutions that they think will resolve the crisis.” Takao explained.

“I never really understood how this downturn happened in the first place. Was it like the 2008 crash where the American Stock Market blew with the housing bubble?” Ranmaru asked as he sat down on his desk still looking through the files.

“What happened was that the automobile industry bubble popped with the industry building a bigger supply than demand. Not long after that, car companies began to not get much sale as the demand was not large enough to meet it and so to make up for it companies cut off jobs. Then almost at the same time, the Yen began deflating at the same time which made the situation even worse and had taken a toll on the populace.”

“Damn. I also assume that the reason for the deflation was the increased productivity in the country.” Ranmaru asked as he knew that Japan has huge percentage of debt to the GDP.

“Yes, because the previous administration decided to bailout the car manufacturers with billions of Yen and in addition the previous administration implemented a negative interest rate throughout the country that even toke a toll on the populace as well as layoffs began to increase. The Debt then soared to unprecedented numbers which then caused the crash and other issues but the problem is that there is a currency shortage in the country as well.”

“Yea, well. If those companies call for more bailouts, tell them that they can kiss my ass.” Ranmaru muttered softly.

Takao chuckled.

“Do we have a series of plans to resolve this crisis?” Ranmaru said.

“Yes, actually.”

“Ok. Now let’s go over the candidates for Minister of the Economy, Trade and Industry first, I guess.” Ranmaru said.

“Of course.”

Ranmaru pulled the sheets of paper from the file and looked over them.

“Wait all the candidates are in the House of Representatives and Councilors, we select them then don’t we lose seats in the Diet?” Ranmaru asked.

“No, because Article 86 of the Constitution says that ‘the Prime Minister shall appoint Ministers of the State. However, a majority of their number must be chosen from among the members of the Diet.’ It does not say anything about those members of the Diet selected to be in the Cabinet to resign their seats to serve your interests.” Said the voice of Kureha as she stepped into the room.

“Ah, Lieutenant Suzuka good to see you here.” Takao said.

“It is nice to see you too, Representative Takao and you as well Prime Minister. Don’t mind me, I just here to act as security to the Prime Minister inside this room.” Kureha said.

“No problem, but she is correct, Mr. Prime Minister. The Constitution requires that a majority of the Cabinet be individuals from the National Diet. So, going through everyone in the Party, these are the best candidates for that we have.”

“I assumed that the candidates would be more experienced for the positions.” Ranmaru said.

“Most of the members in our party in the National Diet are young. Most of them joined when they saw that the party had a chance in gain a ton of seats in both houses of the Diet.” Takao explained.

“Alright, I guess I will bite….” Ranmaru as they continued to look over the list of candidates. After about an hour of talks on the candidates, they were able to get through all of the Ministry positions for the Cabinet.

“That should be all.” Ranmaru said.

“Actually, there is still one more position.” Takao said.

“Which is?” Ranmaru asked confused.

“Chief Cabinet Secretary.” Kureha answered.

“Correct, you know a lot about Japanese politics, Kureha.” Takao answered.

“Before I became a cop, I was looking at see in becoming a lawyer working my way up to the Supreme Court.

“What is the purpose of Chief Cabinet Secretary?” Ranmaru asked.

“In short, in some countries like the US, it is like Chief of Staff. Makes sure that the cabinet goes the way you want. In addition, the position acts as your press secetary, policy researcher, and should anything happen to you where you are completely unable to fulfill your duties as Prime Minister take over until a new Prime Minister is appointed. The position is also seen as the main steppingstone for an individual to become Prime Minister a fraction of the nation Prime Minister’s where previously Chief Cabinet Secretary. So the person that you should choose for the job should be someone that you want in continuing your legacy.” Kureha explained.

“She is correct. We did find some candidates that we had thought that you would like but were not sure about it 100%.”

“The thing is I do not care about someone continuing my legacy when I do not even know what my legacy will even be. I would rather have someone that can guide me and provide advice on what I could do. Not to boss me around but to give me a hand.”

“I see.” Takao said impressed.

“What about you Takao?” Ranmaru asked after thinking about it for a second, “Why not you be my Chief Cabinet Secretary? You have been in Japanese politics for what? Long than I have been alive?”

Takao chuckled at the old remark Ranmaru said and then he responded, “I don’t Know Ranmaru, I am a old man. But considering that I got you into this, I suppose that it is fair that I give you a bigger helping hand.”

“So you will take it?”

Takao nodded.

“Thank you so much. How long will it take for the appointments to go through both houses of the National Diet?” Ranmaru asked.

“If I leave now, then I will just make it in time for today’s session and the appointments will be approved by the end of the day.” Takao replied as he grabbed the file that contained the candidates that Ranmaru had selected.

“Alright, then. Let’s get started then. We have a country to run and serve.” Ranmaru stated.

“I like that attitude in you, Prime Minister.” Kureha said with a sexy smile.

* * *

**The day before at the White House, Washington, D.C.**

**Oval Office**

President Tom Kirkman put the phone down after talking to Japan’s newest Prime Minister. He will admit that when he first heard of the man that was appointed by the National Diet, he was surprised by his age. But his reaction was nothing in comparison in what the press were saying, who were signing the same tune that they were saying about himself after he was inaugurated in the bombing of the capital. They were talking about how Shindou was too young and in-experienced to handle Japanese politics as well foreign politics. However, Tom was not of the same opinion believing that the times of politics were changing around the world; where the next generation is now ready to take up the duties of politics, which was something that he thought was only happening with the new era of politics that was coming from the aftermath of the capital bombing.

He was especially knew that Prime Minister Shindou was qualified for the job when he saw that the Prime Minister was formerly a cop that criticized the policies of the government unintentionally in Youtube and gave his speech after his appointment as Prime Minister by the National Diet. After talking to said Prime Minister, it was there that he knew for sure that Shindou would make a great leader as probably the world’s youngest current world leader. He honestly wished the new young politican luck in his mind, who the President was sure that the young man would experience many different challenges. The Prime Minister was definitely a person that has a good heart to him, especially with him offering his condolences to him for the loss of his friends in the Richmond Administration that died in the bombing. No one that he could remember had done anything like for him or said anything of it. He honestly now wanted to meet the young man with a heart of gold.

He heard a knock at one of his doors and motioned for the person to come in. It turned out to be his Chief of Staff Arron Shore, someone that he valued as a good friend in this office.

“Sir.” Arron said.

“Arron, is anything there new that I should know?” Tom asked as he walked over to the couches in the Oval Office.

“I assume that you just talked to the Prime Minister of Japan?” Arron asked as he sat down as well.

“Yes, just a moment ago. Still hard to believe that the reason why he is Prime Minister now is because of a video of him criticizing the government. Maybe I should try out some like that for a bit, maybe the polls would bounce up from it.” Tom joked.

“Well, you are not exactly George Carlin material, sir.” Arron replied as they both chuckled.

“So what do you need to talk to me about now, Arron?” Tom asked.

“Well, sir, it is about the Prime Minister of Japan that I had just uncovered.” Arron asked.

“Is something wrong?” Tom asked curiously and wondering if there is now something about the Prime Minister of Japan that he should now know about.

“Well, not exactly sir. As the information is classified top security with the CIA.” Arron answered.

“Why would the CIA have any information about the Prime Minister of Japan?” Tom asked as he was now for sure interested to know more about the Prime Minister that he had just talked to.

“Well, sir, you know from the Press that he and his sister are orphans, where five years ago their parents died.”

“Yea, but what does have to do with anything?” Tom asked, who was now confused.

“We don’t now sir.”

“What exactly killed the Prime Minister’s parents?”

“Well the story goes, sir, that a chemical explosion occurred from a storage left over from World War Two was neglected and blew up. The gas from the chemical killed almost everyone that was living in the apartment complex in Muchida (which is a city part of the Tokyo Metropolitan area). Over 300 people died in the event which included the parents of the Prime Minister of Japan. The weird thing about the whole event is that the only survivors of the disaster were all pairs of siblings, except one whose little sister was missing and declared to be most likely dead.”

“Oh my god.” Tom said as he has a young daughter that is his little princess.

“Yea. So after it happened, the CIA had no interest initially but then the American Embassy gets a letter from one of the Survivors, a Akito Suzuka, requesting political asylum in exchange for information that would illustrates a threat to American national security. The issue is that we have a extradition treaty with japan but the CIA deciding to find out more as the memories of 9/11 were strong in the agency’s mind; They told Akito that if he wants Asylum, then he would have to meet them at their own choice of location and tell them in person before they give him anything in return. He agreed to it, but then he never showed up and then the CIA learns that he died. This served to get the CIA even more interested in what the hell actually happened in the Muchida Appartment Complex, which is surround with a concrete wall that is as tall as the Berlin Wall. In addition, it’s guarded with tons of agents from Japan’s Public Security Intelligence Agency (which is their version of the CIA).” Arron explained.

“I heard of them. I also heard rumors that the PSIA is an ineffective agency.” Tom said.

“Yes, the Agency is limited on arrests and searches when compared to the FBI; in addition, it is facing a poor reputation for not going after the organization that committed the Sarin Attack in the Tokyo Subway System and for letting said organization gaining the material needed to make the Sarin especially at a high quantity. Now getting back to Muchida, after the death of Akito, the CIA decided to sneak a man in over that wall and take photographs of the place. Not long into the search in the complex, he found a sinkhole that goes down very deep. According to the agent himself, the hole looked to go as deep into the center of the earth.” Arron said as he showed the President of photograph of an abandoned building that looked to be left rooting and on the walk way to the building.

Tom was an urban planner and he had seen many different sneak holes that were caused by mother nature as well as explosives from a gas pipe; but the thing he could tell about this huge hole was that it was not caused by erosion or an explosive from a chemical storage; All the signs for that are missing. The hole looked as ground of that area just went and suddenly collapse like as the forces of gravity where in play where as if the hole had been under it the entire time. However, the story that his chief of staff was telling him earlier does not match at all.

“There is more sir.” Arron said as he handed him more pictures which showed to be a satellite view of the hole but size of the hole was different from the others.

“A week after the agent reported the hole, the CIA managed to get a satellite over the general area of the hole and watched; in fact, they have been watching it since then. The second picture that I am showing you…” Arron said as pointed to the picture that was different, “was taken just a few weeks ago, when our embassy kept reporting that there were similar holes being made throughout the city at one place. For example, sir, one time we were watching a hole in a park not far from Muchida and then the next day the hole was gone as if it filled itself up with no activity Tokyo city services being noticed at all.”

“What how is that possible?” Tom asked confused as it he knew for sure how difficult that it would be filled up a sinkhole.

“We do not know… But sir there is more. The CIA agent at Muchida looked into the rooms of those that were killed, Prime Minister Shindou’s parent’s included, there were no signs of a chemicals being involved according to him. He stated that in every room and hallway in the complex, there was blood. Too much blood for a chemical explosion to be the cause of it. He stated as if there was a serial killer going around that day and just killing everything in sight. He had even took a picture of one of the rooms in the apartment complex.” Arron said as he pulled out one last photo for the President to see.

The photo nearly had Tom lose his dinner at that moment as he could see what looked like the remains of a room but almost every part of it was covered in blood. Almost every part of the room looked as if some sort of slasher villain paid a vist and just sliced everything around it, including the occupants of the apartment room.

“Jesus Christ.” Tom said as he handed the photo’s back to Arron.

“The thing is sir, the CIA are still investigating it but have slowed with the bombing of the Capitol as that took priority; However, they were looking into recruiting Ranmaru Shindou as a asset because it turned out that he was determined to find out what killed his parents and maybe get vengeance. They were going to do it this year, but the Capitol Bombing occurred and that was put on hold; However, they think that he already had some info of what is going before he became Prime Minister because they have info that he was sneaking into one of the labs that contained some information about the Muchida Disaster.”

“Now that he is Prime Minister that changes everything, I assume?” Tom asked.

Arron nodded.

“I will talk to the Prime Minister Shindou about it when he comes-in for the swearing of Congressmen MacLeish as Vice-President, after Congress approves it, where we can then determine if we should be concerned about it at all if that is fine?” Tom asked.

“Very well, sir. Thank you.” Arron said as he stood up and left the Oval Office.

President Tom Kirkman stood up and walked over to face the window behind the chair of his desk with a sigh. He was concerned about what might be coming his way in the future. He did not know what, but he knew for sure that something was on its way toward him in some way. He just hoped that he was ready to tackle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is all for now. I will start working on the next chapter, where we get to see the coges of government and some action from the Second Division or Tokko. I will admit that as I was writing this chapter, I have learned a lot of how Japanese politics works through the concepts of a Parliamentary Democracy; which as a American that deals with a Presidential Democracy is strange, especially considering that people in Japan vote in National Diet Elections with two different votes where one for a candidate in a district and the second is for the party. So, in Japan, their legislative branch (in both houses) has representation through the usual First-Past-The-Post and the second is through proportional representation.
> 
> So for the cabinet, I intend to make a picture of various anime characters from other shows and would like to hear some suggestions people might have. Just be sure to list the character’s name, what show that they are from, and what ministry would you think fits them. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So that is all for the first chapter of this new story that I am writing, as I finish Harry Potter and the Box of Dirge. There are some parts in how the Japanese National Diet actually works that I had to leave out or short. Also, I changed a few things of the political system of Japan, mainly the names of the party and which party is in charge.


End file.
